


Долгий путь домой

by Olebarda



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Friendship, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, after season 4, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 23:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9852047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olebarda/pseuds/Olebarda
Summary: Все четыре сезона мы наблюдали за потрясающим людьми, их путь был долог и опасен, но в конце концов они всё равно оказались дома - на Бейкер Стрит 221Б. Но что такое "дом"? Какой была дорога Шерлока к понятию, близкому к "счастью"?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо Insanetimes за бетинг.  
> Опубликовано так же на:  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/5179932

Нет ничего постыдного в желании обрести своё истинное счастье. Оно бывает разным для каждого человека, но абсолютное одиночество никогда не входило в рамки желаемого конца для всех. Люди тянутся к людям, такова социальная потребность, и даже Шерлок Холмс признавал необходимость существования социума - ведь в конце концов преступления являются результатом взаимодействия этого социума. Тем не менее, великий детектив осознал истинную причину своего желания - полностью абстрагироваться от окружающих - только после встречи с Эвр и восстановления изменившейся под действием стресса памяти.  
  
Шерлок потерял лучшего друга, будучи маленьким мальчиком. Психологи всего мира правы, утверждая, что заложенное в детстве восприятие мира будет фундаментальным всю взрослую жизнь. Шерлок испытал чрезвычайную, ни с чем не сравнимую боль: боль потери и бессилия в попытках изменить что-либо, поэтому нет ничего удивительного в том, что он предпочёл забыть обо всём и больше никогда не привязываться к людям.  
  
Мальчик вырос и превратился в мужчину, в великого человека, который может стать ещё и хорошим. Убеждённый высокоактивный социопат, не следующий нормам поведения, считающий себя если не героем, то правым во всём. И только появление Джона Ватсона изменило всё. Излечило, заставило повзрослеть, и - самое чудесное и необъяснимое - сделало Шерлока счастливым. Не смотря на Игру Мориарти и множество смертей, не смотря на два года вдали друг от друга, и даже на воистину неожиданную для одного из них женитьбу, счастье Шерлока было живым, осязаемым, порой несчастным и злым, но неизменно бросающимся в огонь опасности по первому зову.  
  
Правда, ещё до знакомства с Эвр заново, Шерлок едва не потерял Джона навсегда. Благо Мэри, прекрасная Мэри направила испуганного ребёнка по правильной тропе к долгожданному дому.  
  
Испытания жизни, обретение самого себя - Шерлок справился, справился полностью. А Джон снова оказался прав - людей спасают друзья. Но ведь кроме них людей спасают ещё и любимые. Они делают больно, заставляют порой страдать, и вместе с этим дарят ни с чем не сравнимое счастье, покой и чувство целостности. Все пройденные в жизни испытания Шерлок был готов пройти ещё раз, только бы больше никогда не терять, пусть и не совсем нормальную с точки зрения общества, но таки обретённую идиллию в квартире 221B по Бейкер Стрит.  
  
Шерлок Холмс всё ещё познаёт счастье, качая на руках засыпающую дочь Джона, заваривая чай по утрам на двоих и выбегая из дома за разгадкой очередного преступления не в одиночку. В такие моменты ему определенно было наплевать на мнение окружающего социума, и он не собирался вешать на их _семью_ столь популярные в это время гендерные ярлыки.  
  
Именно семью, ведь только с ней любой человек чувствует себя _дома_.


End file.
